Águas de Março
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Não tenho nada pra te dar, agora, mas eu posso dizer duas coisas bem sinceras: enquanto viver, eu vou estar com você sempre que precisar, e eu nunca vou me esquecer de dez de março. Isso é uma promessa. [SiriusRemus]


**AVISO: Yaoi/Slash. Não gosta, não leia.**

**N.A.: Essa fic foi escrita em homenagem ao aniversário do Remus (Lizzy, que se matou de digitar tudo hoje). Feliz aniversário, puppie!

* * *

**

Águas de Março

**1. 10 de Março de 1971**

Sirius entrou cautelosamente no dormitório vazio. Sabia que James e Peter não estariam ali, mas Remus poderia surgir a qualquer momento, e ele não queria que o amigo soubesse que andara mexendo nas suas coisas.

Sirius Black nunca foi uma pessoa bisbilhoteira. Pouco lhe interessavam os segredos dos outros. Ah, bem… tá certo, ele adorava pegar o diário de Narcissa escondido e observar a prima procurando que nem uma louca pela casa. E, claro, observar sua mãe fazendo coisas estranhas pela casa também era divertido. Mas eram diversões _inocentes. _Ele não gostava de fofocas.

Ele só estava ali pelo próprio bem de Remus. _Só _por isso.

A verdade é que Remus acordara indisposto. Parecia amuado, chateado com alguma coisa, e, por mais que Sirius perguntasse, ele não dizia o que era. Sirius não gostava de vê-lo assim, deprimido; parecia que, se faltasse o sorriso de Remus, restava apenas um vazio esquisito.

Então, ele decidira ser grifinório e descobrir o que deixava Remus triste, e era _só pra isso_ que ele estava olhando entre os livros, revirando pergaminho e vasculhando entre as cobertas do amigo. _Só. _Imagine, ele bisbilhoteiro!

Sirius ergueu o colchão de Remus, esperando ver alguma coisa ali embaixo. Só não deu certo quando ele se projetou pra frente, tropeçando espetacularmente numa caixa aos pés da cama dele.

Se salvou de uma queda feia por causa do colchão fofo, mas isso não impediu que sua cabeça batesse dolorosamente contra a quina da cama. Rosnando mil pragas contra caixas e pessoas desorganizadas que as abandonavam aos pés de suas camas, agarrou o objeto e estava prestes a atirá-lo pela janela quando viu o que era.

Era uma caixa de bombons. Com um pergaminho junto.

_Remus,_

_Estamos enviando seu presente. Esperamos que você esteja bem, que tudo esteja dando certo, que esteja estudando e também se divertindo, como nos prometeu. Não é preciso dizer para ser responsável e cuidar-se._

_Nós te amamos muito. Feliz aniversário,_

_Ariadne e John Lupin._

_10 de Março de 1971._

Era aniversário dele. E ele não contara para ninguém.

— O que está fazendo, Sirius? — uma voz levemente repreensiva interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos.

Era Remus.

— Por que é que você está olhando minhas coisas?

Sirius apenas o olhou, a caixa suspensa frouxamente nas mãos.

O amigo avançou, parecendo realmente zangado, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi abraçado com força.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e o outro pôde ouvir as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração, enquanto sussurrava:

— Devia ter nos contado, bobão.

— S-Sirius… — a voz de Remus saiu trôpega.

— Olha — disse Sirius recuando para encarar o amigo. — Eu não sei o que a vida reserva pra nós, o que pode acontecer com a gente. Só o que eu sei é que eu gosto muito de ser seu amigo. A melhor coisa que me aconteceu esse ano foi conhecer você. Não tenho nada pra te dar, agora, mas eu posso dizer duas coisas bem sinceras: enquanto viver, eu vou estar com você sempre que precisar, e eu nunca vou me esquecer de dez de março. Isso é uma promessa.

Remus sorriu. Naquela época, eles eram muito jovens para saber o que era amar, mas já estavam unidos por um laço indissolúvel. Como se fosse coisa do destino; como se eles se conhecessem há muitos e muitos anos antes de se encontrarem, naquele Expresso, e seus olhos se cruzarem num átimo. Sirius olhou para Remus e sorriu também, e nenhuma frase poderia expressar melhor o que eles sentiam, do que a última:

— Feliz aniversário, Remus.

* * *

**2. 10 de Março de 1975**

Sirius segurou a mão de Remus, os dois andando pelo túnel do Salgueiro Lutador. A tristeza do licantropo era quase palpável, e Sirius só podia imaginar o que ele sentia. Você saber que no exato dia de seu aniversário não poderia aproveitá-lo, porque iria perder a consciência para dar lugar a uma besta assassina. Sirius dedicava um ódio profundo ao lobo desde que soubera de sua existência, porque ele fazia Remus sofrer.

E o que mais enchia o animago de raiva era saber que não poderia fazer nada além de observar e estar ao lado do amigo.

Fariam diferente, desta vez, porque Remus parecia triste demais. James e Peter somente viriam depois, e Sirius ficaria com o amigo até a hora da transformação. Os outros nem discutiam o fato de que, se havia alguém que pudesse se vangloriar de proximidade com Remus, era Sirius e, às vezes, "amigo" era pouco para descrever a dimensão do sentimento que unia os dois. Quando doía em Remus, Sirius também sentia dor, e eles compartilhavam de uma cumplicidade mútua que Sirius não tinha nem com James.

— Eu sei que você está se sentindo mal, Moony — murmurou Sirius, querendo confortar o amigo de algum jeito.

— Eu… eu já me acostumei, Padfoot — a voz saiu meio triste, mas firme e digna como só a voz de Remus era. — Desde que eu fui mordido, eu sabia que eu iria ter que fazer sacrifícios.

— Mas sacrificar seu aniversário!… — ele parecia ainda mais inconformado que o licantropo.

— Eu sei. Mas… o importante é que você vai estar comigo. Você… e Prongs e Wormtail, claro — acrescentou precipitadamente.

— E Prongs e Wormtail — repetiu Sirius distraído, enquanto transpunham a passagem para a Shrieking Shack.

Ele contemplou as paredes tétricas da casa; as janelas vedadas com tábuas desiguais, os móveis quebrados, as marcas de garras no soalho e nas escadas. Aquele lugar emanava uma nítida aura de sofrimento, de sofrimento de _Remus, _e Sirius sentiu seu coração apertar, aflito.

— Moony…

— É melhor se transformar, Padfoot — disse o licantropo. — Daqui a pouco vai acontecer.

— É que…

— É _melhor _— cortou Remus. — Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo.

Sirius sorriu, já mais tranqüilo. O sorriso de Remus era a única coisa que podia acalmá-lo.

— Eu vou estar aqui quando tudo terminar, OK?

— Eu sei disso.

Logo, diante dos olhos de Remus, havia um cão negro, enorme e espalhafatoso, sacudindo o rabo em busca de atenção. Com uma risada, o licantropo acariciou a cabeça do cachorro, que fechou os olhos demoradamente. Foi aí que Sirius soube: a melhor coisa do mundo era estar ao lado de Remus.

**

* * *

****3. 10 de Março de 1977**

A festa estava animada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Afinal, não é sempre que, no mesmo dia em que um dos Marauders faz aniversário, a Grifinória ganha da Lufa-Lufa num jogo espetacular, que tinha sido adiado duas vezes por problemas.

James Potter, sentado perto da lareira com a escultural figura de sua namorada, Lily Evans, dividindo um sofá, começava a contar pela quinta vez como ele conseguira apanhar o pomo bem no nariz do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa. Peter, seu puxa-saco mor, o ouvia atentamente, como se já não soubesse a história decor e salteado.

Já o outro amigo de James, Sirius Black, surpreendentemente estava longe da diversão. Tinha os olhos cinzentos fixos no aniversariante, Remus Lupin, e, quando este se aproveitou dos gritos e da distração para voltar ao dormitório, se pôs imediatamente em pé. Trocou um olhar rápido com James — que, entendendo o sinal, virou para Wormtail e começou a falar de novo sobre como tinha apanhado o pomo —, e seguiu Remus.

Era a sua chance de falar ao amigo sobre os sentimentos que o vinham atormentando há tempos.

Ele não podia precisar bem quando aquela loucura havia começado — sim, porque não havia outro nome possível para aquilo —, mas sabia que havia algo muito errado em olhar para Remus do jeito que olhava.Em ficar admirando-o, observando seus gestos suaves e precisos, nobres; o modo como os raios de sol iluminavam seus cabelos, dando-lhes mil tons de dourado; o modo como seus lábios finos se curvavam num sorriso que pareciam desmontar tudo ao seu redor, porque nada mais tinha importância.

Sem dúvida, tinha algo de errado. De muito errado.

Primeiro, ele tentou negar — poderia ser outra coisa, não? — mas, logo, era impossível controlar a fascinação que nutria por Remus, que passava para níveis bem físicos. Sirius mal conseguia se conter quando o rapaz sentava ao seu lado, quando seus corpos se tocavam acidentalmente, quando o encontrava sozinho, parecendo sempre tão… agarrável seria a palavra certa.

"_Concentre-se_, Sirius, concentre-se", cortou os pensamentos. Se continuasse indo por esse caminho, iria acabar recaindo _naqueles _pensamentos, onde ele tirava a camisa de Remus e beijava seu pescoço, seu peito… "Concentre-se, concentre-se!_"_

A porta do dormitório estava levemente entreaberta quando Sirius entrou. O licantropo estava sentado à beira da cama, parecendo procurar algo sobre as cortinas, e o animago lembrou porque gostava tanto de Remus.

Se ele bem conhecia Remus — e isto era algo que ninguém poderia afirmar com certeza —, ele devia estar chateado por Sirius tê-lo evitado o dia inteiro, e devia estranhar o fato do amigo não ter lhe dado um presente, coisa que fazia desde que se conheciam. Mas não havia nem sobra de decepção em seu rosto. Remus era um contínuo mistério, eterno desafio, e, se havia algo que Sirius apreciava, era um desafio.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Sirius? — Remus perguntou devagar, um tom sério e formal.

— Eu… bem, eu queria… — Cadê as palavras que ele tinha ensaiado tanto? — Ah… eh… te entregar o seu presente… sem que ninguém visse. É, é isso.

Remus surpreendeu-se, vendo que Sirius procurar nos bolsos e tirar uma caixinha pequena, presa com um bem-feito laço de fita, e estendê-la. Com as mãos trêmulas, Remus tomou-a e abriu-a.

Era um camafeu, daqueles grandes e antigos, de ouro. Quando Remus o abriu, ele revelou uma foto dele e de Sirius, juntos, na frente do lago, rindo e brincando. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Bem, é pra você nunca se esquecer de mim — disse Sirius incerto.

— Como eu poderia esquecer?… — sussurrou o licantropo audivelmente.

Sirius ainda estava tentando interpretar a frase quando Remus sacudiu seu cérebro brutalmente.

— Padfoot, você já gostou de alguém? Digo, de verdade?

O animago corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Bem… acho que… já.

— Já amou?

— Já sim — admitiu, extremamente sem graça.

Remus se aproximou então, lentamente, e Sirius acompanhou cada um daqueles passos, sentindo a boca secar.

— Você… já gostou tanto de uma pessoa que às vezes pensa que sem ela nada tem cor? Nem brilho? Você já gostou tanto de alguém que ri de tudo que ele faz, que se sente feliz apenas em saber que ele está sorrindo?

— Moony…

— Você já amou alguém tanto que pensou que fosse explodir se não contasse?

Aquilo foi demais para Sirius. Ele venceu a pouca distância que os separava, e deixou com que um de seus braços corresse em torno da cintura de Remus, puxando-o junto a si. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele, o descompasso de sua respiração, o coração batendo acelerado contra seu peito, e mergulhou fundo nos lagos dourados que ele trazia nos olhos, antes de dizer, sério:

— Já, sim. Amei você. E continuarei amando, para sempre.

E, antes mesmo que pudessem entender o que é que estava acontecendo, já estavam trocando beijos.

Um beijo atrás do outro, demorados e rápidos, calmos e ferozes. A língua esperta de Sirius adentrou a boca de Remus, se encontrando com a própria língua do rapaz; elas se enroscaram e se acariciaram, com a sublime doçura que só os apaixonados têm.

Ao se separarem para respirar, os dois semblantes resplandeciam a mais pura felicidade. Remus sorriu e deixou com que uma mão corresse pela face macia de Sirius, que fechou os olhos suavemente. Mas os abriu em seguida, perguntando com súbita aflição:

— Isto é pra sempre, Moony? Nós?

Ainda sorrindo, um sorriso imaculado que iluminava tudo em volta deles, Remus disse:

— É pra sempre, Padfoot. E isso também é uma promessa.

**

* * *

4. 10 de Março de 1981**

— Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! Êêêêêêê! Re-mus! Re-mus!

Parecia uma cena feliz. Os membros da Ordem comemoravam com aplausos alegre, as velas emitiam luzes e fogos, Lily balançava Harry ao som dos "parabéns" e James ria como raramente ria nos últimos tempos.

Mas Remus sabia que não era tudo tão feliz assim.

Havia um traidor entre os Marauders.

Ele tentava não desconfiar de ninguém. Como desconfiar de Peter, por exemplo, que os seguia por toda Hogwarts, que encarava James com uma devoção profunda dedicada apenas a heróis?

Como desconfiar de _Sirius?_

Ele sabia como desconfiar de Sirius.

De uns meses para ali, o animago andava estranho, calado. Sombras toldavam seu sorriso, que quase nunca aparecia, e, quando aparecia, era um sorriso amargo. Irônico. Ele, que sempre encontrara motivos para rir à toa até mesmo quando ninguém sorria, agora parecia estar sempre cercado de uma aura de tristeza.

Como se houvesse alguma coisa errada.

Remus tentava se convencer que Sirius estava chateado por causa de James. Porque seu melhor não podia parar uma semana no mesmo lugar. Porque ele estava sempre sendo perseguido por Comensais. Porque seu afilhado não tinha nem um ano e fora marcado para morrer. Remus, ao menos, estava infeliz com isso.

Mas não parecia esse o motivo da tristeza de Sirius.

Ele chegava tarde, cansado, fedendo a uísque e com a barba por fazer. Não encarava nos olhos e respondia às perguntas de forma monossilábica. Se largava num sofá e ficava horas fitando a parede, recusando chá, café ou qualquer outra coisa. Comia mal, não descansava, e Remus sabia que ele atravessava noites e noites acordado, os olhos cinzentos e alertas.

Era como se estivesse perdendo Sirius, como se ele estivesse escapando pelos seus dedos, e Remus não gostava daquilo.

Foi por isso que ele abraçou Sirius com firmeza naquela noite. Foi por isso que sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

— Uma vez, você prometeu que, enquanto estivesse vivo, estaria ao meu lado. Não descumpra sua promessa, Sirius.

Ele nada disse. Nem mesmo quando Remus puxou-o para o quarto, arrebatando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Nem mesmo quando caíram na cama e fizeram amor.

Quando Remus acordou, no meio da noite, encontrou Sirius de olhos abertos.

Nos doze anos seguintes, ele sempre diria que foi naquela noite que perdeu Sirius.

* * *

**5. 10 de Março de 1994**

Ah, mais um aniversário. Um aniversário como tantos outros. Talvez um pouco mais animado, sem dúvida, mas um aniversário como todos os outros.

Como todos os outros depois de Sirius.

Depois da morte de James, Lily e Peter, nunca mais um aniversário fora a mesma coisa. Ninguém, além de Dumbledore e da Sra. Pettigrew, parecia lembrar-se que, em dez de março, Remus Lupin fazia aniversário…

Mas também, porque se lembrariam de alguém que deveria estar morto, como tudo o mais em que acreditava?

Ele era apenas um fantasma, pensou amargo. Um fantasma de tempos que não voltavam mais. Um fantasma que esquecera de morrer.

Caminhou lentamente até a sua sala, pensando vagamente em apanhar o material e ir para a aula com o quarto ano da Corvinal, quando ouviu ruídos estranhos na janela.

Pensando que o vidro estava trincando por causa do frio — em seguida se lembrando de que as janelas eram inquebráveis em Hogwarts e, de qualquer forma, vidros não quebravam por causa do frio —, foi investigar.

Uma coruja batia no vidro, parecendo impaciente. Quando Remus abriu a janela para dar-lhe passagem, ela jogou o embrulho que carregava no seu colo, com um bilhete afixado.

Um _presente?…_

Mas quem se lembraria de seu aniversário? A Sra. Pettigrew falecera ano passado; quem mais o estimaria tanto a ponto de lhe mandar um presente?

A não ser…

Abriu, apressado. Era um livro. _Artes das Trevas e como Enfrentá-las — volume cinco._

Coçou a cabeça, sem entender. Ele tinha aquela coleção inteira — exceto o volume cinco. O que havia mesmo acontecido com o volume cinco?

Ah, sim. Sirius estava tentando limpar a estante com magia, e carbonizara o volume cinco sem possibilidade de conserto. Remus ficara aborrecidíssimo, mas Sirius compensara com um jantar romântico e uma noite _bem _quente, e o licantropo decidira "esquecer" o assunto.

OK, aquilo estava começando a assustá-lo. Como é que alguém poderia saber que ele tinha aquela coleção e, mais, saber exatamente o volume que estava faltando?

A sua atenção voltou-se para o bilhete.

Abriu-o.

Era um pergaminho sujo, amassado. A letra era disforme, como a letra de alguém que não escreve há muito tempo e voltava a pegar o jeito. Só havia uma frase — uma frase que fez o coração de Remus falhar uma batida.

_Eu nunca esqueci de dez de março._

_Sirius._

Sentindo a garganta secar, Remus puxou algo de dentro da camisa. Um camafeu. Abriu-o, com um estalo.

A foto continuava sendo a mesma, depois de tantos anos. Sirius o abraçava pelos ombros, os dois na frente do lago — e o olhar dos dois era limpo, sem dor, sem ganância. Aquele era um tempo que jamais voltaria, por mais que ele quisesse…

— Sirius…

Quando o Prof. Lupin apareceu para começar a aula com a Corvinal, Cho Chang, uma das quartanistas, reparou que ele tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Como se tivesse chorado.

* * *

**6. 10 de Março de 1995**

Passos rápidos. Coração acelerado. Boca seca. Sirius caminhava até o casebre onde Remus morava.

Estava nervoso. Sabia que tinha sido imprudente ao vir até ali. E se acontecesse alguma coisa com Harry enquanto ele não estivesse perto? Sirius jamais se perdoaria.

"Pára com isso", ele repreendeu-se com severidade. "Você só vai ficar um dia. Quando muito, dois. Harry não vai morrer em dez de março."

Mas ele não podia deixar de se preocupar. Se não fosse com Harry, com o próprio Remus.

Desde o lamentável episódio em Hogwarts, quando Remus se transformava num lobisomem e Sirius fora forçado a fugir num hipogrifo roubado, eles não haviam mais se falado. Isso deixava Sirius com muito medo — será que Remus continuava amando-o? Será que poderiam retomar suas vidas do ponto em que pararam?

Parou na frente da casa, sentindo como se o seu coração fosse pular do peito. O sorriso hesitante, bateu com uma leveza não característica na porta. Por um momento, sentiu-se de volta aos vinte, quando, em vez de simplesmente entrar, batia na porta de casa só para ver Remus abri-la.

E então ele apareceu.

Cabelos dourados brilhando sobre os últimos sóis do inverno, entremeados com alguns fios grisalhos, esbranquiçados. Seus olhos cor-de-mel fitando-o com surpresa, suas mãos finas e aristocráticas — ele jamais tinha entendido o fato de Remus ter mãos de aristocrata, de pianista — segurando uma xícara suspensa precariamente. Ainda mais lindo. Ainda mais ofuscante.

— Sirius!… — ele murmurou, como se estivesse vendo uma aparição.

— Achou que eu não ia vir? — perguntou Sirius com um sorriso travesso.

Remus não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma; apenas se afastou da porta para permitir a entrada de Sirius.

Se havia uma expressão para definir o estado da casa onde morava Remus, era "caindo aos pedaços". As paredes estavam cobertas por papel de parede descascado, e podia-se ver alguns pedaços do céu lá fora pelo teto esburacado. Dava a impressão de que o casebre iria desabar a qualquer momento, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele estava tão limpo e organizado como só uma coisa de Remus poderia estar.

— Foi a melhor coisa que consegui. Eu não podia continuar morando lá — explicou Remus coçando a cabeça. — Não depois de tudo.

Sirius entendia. Sirius entendia até bem demais. Em todos esses anos, ele ficara imaginando o que Remus estava passando; como seria acreditar que o mundo estava desabando ao seu redor e não poder fazer nada.

E pensar que pudera desconfiar do seu Moony.

Toda vez que lembrava como duvidara dele, de sua honestidade, de seu _amor_, Sirius tinha uma vontade quase irresistível de bater a cabeça na parede. Chegara a fazer isso algumas vezes em Azkaban, e descobrira que isso só piorava.

Mas nada disso tinha importância agora. Porque agora Remus estava ali, olhando-o, com seus olhos dourados e francos, e já não havia mais tempo ou espaço — só havia os dois, a expectativa e um sentimento tão forte que explodiria se ficassem mais um segundo em inércia.

Sirius se aproximou dele em duas passadas, para em seguida puxá-lo junto a si. Antes de fechar os olhos, pôde ver a face do amante brilhando de deleite, para, em seguida, sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, num beijo que durou séculos em poucos segundos.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Sirius apertou ainda mais Remus de encontro ao seu corpo, murmurando em seu ouvido com a voz embargada:

— Desculpe… Desculpe ter desconfiado de você… Desculpe por ter destruído o nosso mundo…

— Não foi sua culpa, Padfoot…

— Foi… — as palavras mal saíam — …eu… não pensei… Eu… nunca penso…

— Você só queria fazer o melhor. Eu tenho certeza.

— Moony… — a voz era pouco mais que um gemido — Você pode me perdoar por tudo que eu nos fiz passar? Você pode ficar do meu lado, estar comigo de novo?…

Um sorriso e um abraço mais forte. Era como se quisessem se afundar um no outro, se fundindo.

— Sirius, eu jamais deixei de amar você. E, mesmo quando… quando eu não sabia de nada… eu nunca fui capaz de te odiar. A cada dia, eu te perdoava de novo pelos crimes que eu achava que você tinha cometido… Dentro de mim, eu sempre te perdoei, porque nunca consegui te culpar…

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sirius. Nunca soube o estava por vir, mas, sabia que, enquanto tivesse Remus e pudesse abraçá-lo daquele jeito, nada importava. Porque só existiam eles no universo.

* * *

**7. 10 de Março de 1996**

Sirius nunca foi de esconder sentimentos. Remus sempre soube muito bem como era o temperamento de seu amante. Se ele tentasse conter suas emoções, elas invariavelmente acabavam explodindo em atitudes extremadas — vide: "ataque a Snape", "beijo com Remus" e "empreitada louca atrás de Peter que terminou com uma rua devastada e Sirius gargalhando histérico".

E Remus sabia que, em breve, Sirius iria fazer alguma besteira. Era sempre assim. Sempre.

Ele conhecia o brilho dos olhos prateados quando cantavam parabéns, ele, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Molly e Arthur — um belo coro completado por alguns agudos de Walburga Black como fundo musical. O brilho dos olhos de Sirius era um brilho de quem está como uma panela de pressão cada vez mais quente.

E, quando todos saíram, Remus achou que era hora de ter uma conversa séria.

— Sirius, eu sei que alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer.

— Do que está falando, Moony?

— Eu sei que você vai fazer alguma coisa. Eu sei que, de alguma forma, você vai fazer alguma coisa a respeito de estar trancado em Grimmauld Place, Sirius. Eu te peço, não faça.

Sirius o olhou de um modo meio fundo e decepcionado.

— Você está me pedindo para ficar de braços cruzados, enterrado num mausoléu, enquanto todo mundo luta e se arrisca, e Snape ri da minha cara?

— Não coloque nesses termos, Padfoot…

— "Não coloque nesses termos" o cacete! Remus, você faz idéia do que é estar preso num lugar que você odeia?

— Eu sei como está se sentindo, Sirius! Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém!

A resposta dele foi um meneio de cabeça e um olhar gélido. Sirius não gostava de ser conhecido, previsível. Ele gostava de chocar, de surpreender.

— Se você me conhece tão bem assim, Remus, saberia que o que está me pedindo é impossível.

"Droga, Sirius, eu _sei _que é impossível".

Ele se virou para o corredor. Ele iria embora, e, pela segunda vez, Remus teve a sensação de que ele estava escapando pelos seus dedos.

Não. Não de novo.

Enlaçou Sirius com força e o puxou junto a si. O animago surpreendeu-se com aquele gesto tão atípico de Remus, deixando-se envolver pelos braços magros e quentes, sentindo o calor do corpo dele.

— A última vez que você me evitou, Sirius, que me deu as costas e ficou em silêncio, eu te perdi.

— Você não me perdeu.

— Eu te perdi, Sirius. Eu te perdi, mas alguma força teve pena de mim, pena da gente, e nos juntou de volta. Te trouxe de volta. Por favor, Sirius, eu não quero te perder de novo. Você está comigo e me diz parabéns e me presenteia em todos os meus aniversários, e eu nunca te pedi nada, mas hoje eu peço. Não me deixe.

Remus agora encarava os olhos excessivamente brilhantes de Sirius, e agora era um brilho diferente. Era um brilho doce, suave. Sirius virou-se de frente para ele, beijando sua testa, sua face e seus lábioos, a língua dele procurando a sua, num movimento há muito conhecido e sempre mais delicioso.

— Não fique assim — ele disse, e Remus se sentiu como um viajante que chega em casa após longo exílio. — Eu estou aqui, OK? Eu prometi, um dia, que sempre estaria ao seu lado enquanto vivesse. Eu sei que não estive aqui por doze anos, mas eu tinha morrido, Moony. Eu pensava que o Remus pelo qual eu me apaixonara tinha morrido, e no final, eu é que era o morto.

A mão dele subiu e acariciou os cabelos dourados e grisalhos de Remus.

— Mas agora, eu estou vivo. _Nós _estamos.

— Sirius…

— Um dia, você me prometeu que a gente seria para sempre. Não descumpra sua promessa.

Remus apertou o amante com força, sentindo-se seguro, fortalecido, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Sirius estava ali. Estava bem. E não iriam se perder de novo.

Não iriam se perder de novo, porque, quando o mundo estava acabando, tinham se encontrado, e ninguém jamais poderia separá-los.

**

* * *

****8. 10 de Março de 1997**

A foto sempre continuaria a mesma. Sirius passava o braço por cima dos ombros de Remus, num gesto carinhoso demais para ter apenas amizade. Era um verão, naquele dia. Agora, só sentia o frio do inverno.

Talvez, um dia, houvessem outros verões, pensou Remus. Talvez houvessem outros sóis, outros dias de paz, de felicidade.

Não havia recebido ao menos um cartão, um "parabéns". Um "feliz aniversário". Era óbvio. Estava em missão, claro. Estava entre os seus, entre os lobisomens, cuidando, observando, repassando e convertendo. Ensinando a quem quisesse ouvir sobre Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. Mas não havia avanço. Os lobisomens preferiam Greyback. E Remus sabia o porquê.

Por mais que Greyback falasse de ódio, guerra, e carne, os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto falava. Sua voz era repleta de ardor idealista. Um ardor pelo que acreditava que Remus havia muito perdera.

Sirius era o pilar de sua causa. Remus sempre pensou que lutava pela Ordem, mas agora via que lutava e se arriscava apenas porque sabia, que, ao voltar, ele estaria lá, com seu sorriso eterno. Remus lutava por ele, e só ele o fazia acordar todos os dias.

Era tão difícil de crer!…

Como acreditar, Deus, que Sirius jamais sorriria para ele de novo? Que, toda vez que voltasse para Grimmauld Place, só encontraria o peso de sua ausência? Como acreditar que haveriam novos verões depois daquele inverno, se Sirius jamais lhe diria "Feliz aniversário!" de novo?

Era por isso que ninguém se interessava pela causa de Remus. Ninguém queria ficar ouvindo as palavras mornas de alguém que não acredita no que diz.

Mas dizem, porém, que o tempo continua a passar, mesmo que a gente pense, e deseje que o mundo acabe. Dizem que, depois da tempestade vem a bonança, assim como depois de um inverno frio, sempre vem um verão ensolarado.

Haveria outro dez de março sem Sirius?

Haveria, respondeu-lhe a voz triste de seu ser. Haveria. Haveria outro dez de março, e outro, e outro, e assim seria até mesmo depois que Remus já não estivesse mais ali para contá-los. Porque o tempo nunca parou, até hoje…

As estrelas brilhavam sobre a neve pela qual estavam deitados, se cobrindo com rotos casacos, espalhados como animais. Estrelas sempre brilhariam, como verões sempre viriam depois do inverno, e sempre haveria o dez de março, e essas eram verdades que não se podia contestar.

Uma brisa cálida soprou em seus ouvidos. As constelações brilhavam. Sirius, a estrela, a mais bela das estrelas, brilhava. Sirius, brilhante, ardente. **(1)** A brisa tornou a soprar, brincando com seus cabelos. Talvez fosse um modo de Sirius dizer "Feliz aniversário…"

Há quem diga que as pessoas que amamos nos observam do céu e nos protegem. Naquela noite de dez de março, em que Remus John Lupin completou 38 anos entre lobisomens e pensamentos funestos, uma estrela chamada Sirius (brilhante, ardente) velou seu sono, e, enquanto dormia o sono dos justos, a brisa o rodeava como se o acariciasse. Talvez Sirius Black ainda estivesse ali. Talvez ele ainda estivesse cumprindo suas promessas: sempre estar ao lado de Remus e nunca esquecer de dez de março.

* * *

_**São as águas de março fechando o verão  
É a promessa de vida no teu coração

* * *

**_

**(1) **Sirius significa "brilhante, ardente".

* * *

**N.A.: O trecho final e o título da fanfic vem da música "Águas de Março", do Tom Jobim e da Elis Regina. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Ela nasceu se chamando "Águas de Março".**

**Agradecimentos à Dana Norram, à Calíope Amphora e à Morgana Black, que não acharam a idéia idiota! Aliás, bem, feliz aniversário para a Calíope, que, segundo ela mesma, faz aniversário um dia depois do Remus e adora Águas de Março.**

**

* * *

Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Leu? Gostou muito mesmo e achou que a autora manda muito bem? Leia as outras S/R dela!**


End file.
